Just For Bad Girls
by Carmenere
Summary: A short piece on what really happens when Hawke gets that "special service for the most loyal customers" at the Blooming Rose...


**Just For Bad Girls**

In between fighting hordes of bandits and returning shawls and bottles of good wines that they had to beat Fenris off of, Isabela and Hawke spent a lot of time at the Blooming Rose.

"Going there again?" Aveline would growl at Hawke. "Couldn't you just…lay off for a night? Save some coin?"

"She's right, Sister," Bethany would say. "We still don't have fifty sovereigns for Bartrand."

"Oh, let her go." Varric thought it was all hilarious. "Someone needs to keep up with Rivaini, and it can't be me. Bianca would get jealous."

So off they would go to the Blooming Rose. And it bothered Isabela that there was one thing that Hawke would not do, and it was to sleep with _her_ there. Hawke had just about everyone else in the brothel (quality service, of course) and had a special preference for Serenity, but every time Isabela suggested a threesome with one of the prostitutes, or even just buying a room for themselves, Hawke would turn her down.

She couldn't figure it out. Hawke _loved_ anything casual. Isabela was the most casual girl around. She had a hankering to know just how good Hawke was with her tongue. But Hawke wasn't interested.

"You know, there's nothing in the Rose's rules against foursomes," Isabela suggested one night, as they left. There was a fine mist coming down - like as not it would be rather damp by morning. "If you can pay, they've got the kink. Lusine would _drool_ if you said you wanted to hire half a dozen of them."

"This is just you trying to get me to sleep with you again, isn't it, Bela?" Hawke said archly, tossing one of her daggers up and down. Hightown could be dangerous at night. "I've already told you…"

Isabela groaned. "I know, I know, you said you weren't interested. I'm just as much an artist as they are, even if I say so myself."

"Everyone in the Hanged Man has already said it," her friend observed. "Sometimes twice."

"Low blow, Hawke."

"It's just…" Hawke looked uncomfortable. "I have a policy. I don't sleep with anyone that I'm friends with. It's nothing personal, Bela, it's just a policy."

Isabela could understand that. She didn't want love in her life at all. Love could _hurt_, and it could make you vulnerable and expose you to danger. If that was how Hawke chose to avoid intimacy, that was her right.

But it didn't mean that Isabela couldn't have a little fun with her nonetheless.

"You know what's _really_ good?" she said. "The bad girl special."

"Ooh, I'm intrigued. Tell me more."

"Once you've shelled out enough coin to Lusine, she'll offer you something special. Something only for loyal customers."

"And you got that special within a few weeks of being here, I expect?"

"Days, Hawke, don't sell me short! Anyway, next time we're in there, ask Lusine for the bad girl special."

They had reached Lowtown, and Hawke set off for Gamlen's with a wave and a blown kiss. "Will do, Bela, I'll come find you tomorrow at the Hanged Man."

"Oh Rivaini, you did what?" Varric said, snorting into his mug of beer.

"I suggested the bad girl special," she said innocently. Merrill looked up curiously from where Varric had laid out a diamondback hand for her to examine. "What's the bad girl special, Isabela?"

"You'll just have to wait till Hawke gets it. I'm not going to take any chances to spoil the surprise."

"Oh, that's not fair!" Merrill sat up straight. "I promise I won't tell!"

"All right, Kitten. Here's what Lusine does for you…"

The next night, true to form, Isabela and Hawke went to the Blooming Rose. Encouraged by Isabela, Hawke leaned over the counter to speak to Madame Lusine in a low voice. "Isabela tells me I should try something that's especially for the…bad girls."

"Oh darling, I have just the thing for you." Lusine waved Hawke towards a discreet side door. "Anything for you?" she asked the pirate.

"I think I'll pass today. I just want to see her face when she comes out." Isabela found herself a comfortable nook with a glass of wine and waited for Hawke.

She wasn't long. She emerged with a face like thunder and went straight for Isabela. "You locked me up in a room with a _priest_ to preach at me about _forgiveness for my sins_!"

Isabela almost choked on her wine, she was laughing so hard. "I thought…it would be…the perfect thing for you," she managed eventually, sopping wet and grinning. Hawke glowered at her, and then finally dissolved into laughter. "Oh, _Isabela_…"


End file.
